Dosis de amor
by ninashark
Summary: Después de todo para el amor, se necesita una dosis diaria. Y eso se encargaría de obtener de su Sakamichi-kun.


Inhala fuertemente aquel aire que corre por todo su cuerpo, sintiéndose libre, fresco y pleno.

No puede evitar sentirse así, hacia mucho que esa sensación lo desbordaba.

Y es que tener a ese chico de lentes a un lado suyo, compartiendo su sentir, lo hacia enloquecer, elevándolo a un cielo donde estaba seguro jamás bajaría.

Era volar hacia un lugar donde su único destino fuese estar juntos por siempre.

Aunque fuesen solo unos minutos, estarían juntos.

Así lo veía, así lo creía...

Asa lo anhelaba...

Cierra sus ojos y deja que el vaivén del aire lo arrulle.

Seria fantástico quedarse así solo un poco mas.

Pero la costumbre es más poderosa y tiene que abrirlos para observar como la figura de su preciado amor se levanta de su lugar y se dispone a retirarse.

Haciendo que caiga fuertemente, y vuelva a su mas triste realidad.

-lo siento Manami-kun, ya me tengo que ir, el equipo me espera

Su rostro muestra tristeza, la misma que el siente, porque no quiere irse, al igual que el desearía permanecer así por mas tiempo.

Así, tomados de las manos y disfrutando del agradable clima.

Así, compartiendo sus sentires.

-lo se Sakamichi-kun

Intenta sonar despreocupado, disfrazando su dolor con una simple sonrisa.

Se levanta del mismo modo de su lugar el cual anhelaba regresar.

Ambos se observan, ni si quiera se ha ido aun, y un vacio lo comienza aturdir.

Sin Sakamichi-kun en su entorno, no se sentiría tan vivo.

El pequeño espera, siempre espera, ese algo que cree podrá hacer que ambos continúen así.

Pero no llega, sabe muy bien que tiene deberes pero...

Si algo sucediera nada importaría, después de todo...

Eran solo escasos momentos que podía pasarla junto a el, no había algo que los atara.

Se da la vuelta y Manami de nuevo se encuentra con su espalda, viendo como este se retira, estrujando su corazón, pasaría algún tiempo para que se volvieran a encontrar...

Entonces el aire como espectador lo empuja, lo lleva hasta el cuerpo de Onoda y como impulso sujeta su mano.

Ambos sorprendidos, el por su parte logrando comprender que es la misma naturaleza que tanto adora la que le hace ver cuan importante es ese chico en su vida.

-espera Sakamichi-kun

Logra decir mientras mantiene sujeta su mano, ambos siendo mecidos por el aire, siendo rodeados por muchas mariposas, siendo armonizados por el cantar de las aves...

Y por ultimo, el siendo embellecido por el hermoso sonrojo que las mejillas de Onoda sueltan...

Todo indica el mejor momento.

El mejor momento para detener el tiempo y espacio...

El mejor momento para tomarlo de su mentón y juntar sus labios con los suyos.

El mejor momento para recordar su existencia y lo maravilloso que es sentirse vivo a lado de esa persona.

Onoda cierra sus ojos a penas creyéndose todo eso. Y se siente despabilar, sus labios torpes a penas y corresponden a la acción tan poco esperada.

Pero siente como se funde a un ferviente y fuerte amor.

Con Manami comiéndoselo a besos, siente que todo valió la pena.

Siente que la larga espera en verdad valió la pena.

-ya...

A penas y puede hablar recargando su frente en la de Sakamichi, sin quitar su mirada de sus labios que ahora yacen hinchados.

Ambos agitados y con respiraciones luchando por controlar.

-ya puedes irte

Termina la oración, pasando su mano con mucha delicadeza por su mejilla.

Deleitando su mirar con su rostro tan avergonzado.

Sakamichi a penas y puede recuperar la compostura, nervioso se vuelve hacia su bici e intenta con todo lo que puede retirarse de allí.

Pero solo bastan un par de pasos para que Manami lo abrace por detrás y se aferre fuertemente.

-lo siento, parece que me aterra que te vayas

Susurra en su oído, volviendo loco a su corazón.

Y permanecen así por más tiempo, asegurando la preocupación de sus compañeros de equipo.

-mañana

Sus oídos se afinan al escuchar eso por parte de del pequeño cuerpo que mantiene abrazado.

-mañana nos veremos de nuevo

El siguiente día, y el día consecuente...

Todos los días...

Eso basto para que lo soltase y de su rostro brotara una enorme sonrisa.

Si era así, entonces nada mas le bastaba.

-te veo mañana entonces Sakamichi-kun

Lo despidió, añorando que el día siguiente llegase lo más pronto posible.

Onoda sonríe a más no poder y se retira de allí montado de su bici.

De vez en cuando girando su cabeza para verlo de lejos, el chico no para de agitar su mano.

Después de todo para el amor, se necesita una dosis diaria.

Y eso se encargaría de obtener de su Sakamichi-kun.

Una dosis diaria para que lo hiciera sentir vivo.


End file.
